


Fine as a Feather Tick

by Missy



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Married Couple, Post-Canon, Problem-Solving, Slice of Life, adjustments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Adam and Belle try to help their beloved staff readjust to life as human beings.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HoneyBeez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBeez/gifts).



“Chip?” 

The little boy let out a squeak of surprise as Belle tugged open the china cupboard to find him curled up among the cups. “Hi, Belle!” he said, yawning, a goblet of crystal teetering right into his face.

“What are you doing in the cupboard?”

“I couldn’t sleep,” he admitted. “The bed felt too soft.” 

Belle gave the boy a sympathetic smile as he carefully rolled out of the cupboard. “Poor dear. I’m sure you’ll remember how nice it feels to snuggle up in a warm feather bed soon.”

“Mama says the beds are too soft,” he admitted. “I think she’s going to mention it to the Prince soon.” 

Belle immediately put her mind to the task of making the beds firmer as she gently sent Chip off to play. The rest of the staff had different complaints related to their mortality – whether it was Lumiere trying to light candles with the tips of his fingers or Cogsworth reaching toward his stomach to still a metronome he no longer had, everyone was struggling in their own way, and it was enough to worry Belle to distraction. She needed all of them present and with her in the moment, and she also needed all of them to be safe, happy and pleased with themselves. 

She turned to her husband for advice and Adam - who was still trying to get used to the fact that he now had an entire kingdom to run – took this latest bit of bad news in with a deep-chested groan. “I was wondering why Fifi tried to dust the table with her bottom the other day.”

“It must be a hard adjustment.” She was conscious of his smaller stature, his lack of claws and fur, and wondered if he ever missed the convenience of having them.

“Everything in life has its drawbacks and positive things. It is a lot to get used to,” Adam said, and he tucked his hand into his pocket. “I just don’t want anyone to get hurt. Missus Potts told me that Chip gets night terrors. Suddenly having a new shape is...” He searched for the right word and tucked his arm around Belle’s shoulder, “…but I’m happy to be a human being again. I’m sure everyone else is too. It’ll just take a little while for each of them to figure things out.”

Belle’s idea was naturally diplomatic. “Maybe we should meet with each of them and see what we can do.”

So they gathered the staff before a roaring fire and, one by one, listened to their fears and anxieties. It seemed that there was nothing practical to be done. They did the only thing they could do – provided each and everyone one of their friends with a shoulder to lean on. 

Adam was right. Everything did get better with time and distance. Slowly Chip got used to sleeping in a bed and Cogsworth stopped groping for a metronome. Mrs Potts stopped leaning her head dramatically forward while pouring tea, as if it might tumble out of her nose. Even Fifi remembered to use the duster in her hand instead of her rear end.

There would be missteps, moments of fright, but nothing they couldn’t handle as a family. The memories would always be there – but their friendships were enough to turn the tide against any lingering fear.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy your treat! Have a great Yuletide!


End file.
